


2. It's Our Party, Baby, We Can Do What We Want To

by cats_ey3



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Zico X Everyone Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_ey3/pseuds/cats_ey3
Summary: Woo Jiho is looking for a break from the busy world of being Korea's best rapper. He finds it with Dong Youngbae, a rainy night and a bottle of soju.





	2. It's Our Party, Baby, We Can Do What We Want To

Jiho needed an escape. After that night with Taehyung he’d felt fulfilled but done for, exhilarated but exhausted. And to see the beautiful boy run back to Jungkook, it had broken his heart. He needed a night out and he needed peace.

He found it in a cheap restaurant with a plate of jajangmyeon and a bottle of soju. 

He kept his head down and hooded, of course - being an ultra-super star while still maintaining dat rap cred was a difficult task, he never knew when some mega sasaeng could scream at him to sign their coconut water. 

He was a quarter of the way through his noodles when the sound of yelling began from outside. It was dark so he couldn’t see well, but he swore he could make out the figures of two people, one small woman and possibly a dude but what the hell kinda dude is that short lmao. The short man possibly lady threw his hands up and stormed away, running a hand through his dreaded hair as he entered the restaurant. Jiho swallowed. Guys (he was definitely a guy) running their hands through their hair is his number one kink. 

The man was built although short, with golden skin that struck Jiho as familiar. He couldn’t help but listen as he ordered his food, his voice was deep and a kind of gravelly smooth, like honey that had probably been exposed to marijuana. It was familiar, and it wasn’t until the man removed his hood that Jiho realised who he was staring at. 

It was BigBang’s Taeyang, a friend and icon. He’d always liked him, with his beautiful voice and domineering stage presence. He carried that presence with him now, toned muscles rippling as his fingers carded through his dreads once again. Jiho blushed.

‘Jiho?’ He gasped. He hadn’t been prepared for Taeyang to turn around so suddenly, let alone call out his name. ‘Woo Jiho? Is that you?’ 

‘H-Hi Youngbae hyung’ Jiho stuttered, breath caught in his throat, Taeyang seating himself opposite. ‘Are you alright? I saw you outside…’  
Taeyang’s face went cold and Jiho shuddered. 

‘You saw that?’

’S-sorry’ 

‘Don’t be.’ Taeyang sighed, rubbing a hand across his face in exasperation. ‘I just need a break man… she keeps yelling at me about cheating. I’ve always been nothing but faithful to her and she treats me like this.’ 

Jiho reached out a hand, touching his shoulder gently. 

‘If you need to talk, I’m always here.’

Taeyang sighed, pouring himself out the soju Jiho had left almost untouched. 

‘I just need a drink. And so do you.’ He poured Jiho out a glass, pushing it towards him forcefully, watching as Jiho downed it slowly.

‘What brings you here tonight?’

‘I, uh’ Jiho flushed, memories of the previous night returning to him. ‘I just needed to get out, I guess. For a break.’

Taeyang raised his glass, nodding. ‘I get it. We’re busy people. Nothing’s easy anymore.’ 

Taeyang looked tired, exhausted even. His eyes were lined with dark bags and his forehead crinkled with worry and stress. Jiho felt the sudden urge to hold his hyung’s face in his hands and take the stress away. 

 

It took them a whole 10 minutes to empty the bottle. 

‘It’s crazy right?’ Taeyang’s voice had gradually raised in volume as he downed each shot. ‘She’s screaming at me about all this shit when I just wanna have a damn break. It’s bullshit! Right?’ 

Jiho nodded slowly. He felt like an intruder, encouraging this outburst. But he couldn’t help but envy her, and hate her for not appreciating what she had. Taeyang was… here, he was perfect. 

‘I just don’t know anymore.’ His hyung continued. ‘It’s been four years but I just… I don’t know.’ He had looked up at Jiho now, their eyes catching, the anguish on his face shifting into a smile. ‘I’m glad I met you here tonight, Jiho. I feel like I needed this.’ 

Jiho smiled, shifting his eyes away so that Taeyang wouldn’t notice the blush rising up his neck. He saw a woman glaring at them, likely due to the noise, and a waiter who looked ready to kick them out. 

‘We should go.’ 

Taeyang raised an eyebrow. ‘Really? So soon?’ 

‘Y-yeah, it’s late, we should… we should go.’ 

‘I’ll walk you home then.’ Taeyang said, smiling, his words less slurred than Jiho expected. Jiho nodded, smiling warmly, Taeyang brushing him off when he tried to pay. 

‘I drank most of the soju, I’ll do it.’ Guilt mixed with the warmth in Jiho’s throat. 

 

The streets were empty when they began to walk back, Taeyang smiling, the worry in his face seemingly evaporated. 

‘I had a lot of fun tonight, Jiho. Thank you.’

Jiho smiled. ‘It’s no problem. I’m sure you would’ve had just as much fun with anyone else.’ 

Taeyang stopped, frowning. ‘No, Jiho. It’s…’ A kind of change crossed Taeyang’s face and he grabbed Jiho’s hand, pulling him quickly and roughly through the streets. Jiho didn’t know what was happening but he couldn’t find it in himself to protest. 

They stopped by an alleyway, Taeyang panting, the warmth in his expression changing to something more concentrated, stronger - heat. His arms slowly moved around Jiho’s hands, trapping him against the wall, his face closer than Jiho could ever have imagined. 

’Look, Jiho..’ Taeyang started, his fingers moving down, grazing Jiho’s hips. ‘I love girls. Girls I do adore but there’s something about you here tonight that just makes me feel… different.’ 

‘Hyung, you’re drunk-‘

‘I’m not too drunk to know how I feel, Jiho.’ And before Jiho could respond he kissed him, roughly, heat shooting to his pants, everything feeling so wrong and yet Taeyang’s lips feeling so right. 

‘Youngbae hyung…’ 

‘What is it, Jiho?’ Taeyang’s hands shifted to Jiho’s crotch, palming him softly. Jiho only moaned in response, all logic gone from his mind, Taeyang’s hand on his crotch and lips now on his neck being all he could feel. 

‘I want you, Jiho.’ Taeyang whispered, lips at Jiho’s ear. ‘I want you now.’ 

Jiho whimpered as Taeyang’s hands worked at his jeans, pulling them down roughly and stroking his already hard cock slowly, watching as Jiho’s eyes begun to roll back, his head pushing back against the cold wall of the alleyway.

‘You’re so hot like this, Jiho, so beautiful for me.’ 

Jiho shuddered at the compliment, Taeyang’s other hand holding his exposed hip harshly, freezing against his flushed skin. 

‘Turn around.’ Taeyang’s voice was harsh, and Jiho did as told immediately, arms held up against the wall. 

The sound of a bottle opening made Jiho turn his head but Taeyang moved his head back firmly, holding him still. 

‘Just wait a second, baby. Just a second.’ 

Jiho’s eyes closed hard when he felt it, that first swipe against his hole, cold and wet, his cock twitching.

It happened too fast for Jiho to process, but all he felt was bliss. Taeyang had entered a finger into him, and then another, pumping slowly but building in speed, Jiho trying not to squirm above him. Taeyang scissored his fingers and Jiho’s cock began to leak. Taeyang scoffed. 

‘Slow down, baby, I’m not done with you yet.’ 

There was stillness for a beat, Jiho panting heavily against the wall. Then he felt it, the burn he’d anticipated. Taeyang’s cock entered him slowly, Jiho moaning and panting as Taeyang filled him completely, brushing his prostate momentarily. 

‘Does that feel good, Jiho?’

‘You’re… you’re so big-‘ Jiho was silenced by his own moans, Taeyang pounding into him fast, tears prickling at Jiho’s eyes as Taeyang brushed his prostate over and over. 

‘Scream for me, baby, I wanna hear it.’ 

‘B-But what if we get caught.’ 

Taeyang slapped Jiho’s ass, thrusting hard. ‘It’s our party, baby, we can do what we want to.’ 

Jiho screamed as Taeyang continued, pounding harder and harder, Jiho fisting his own cock to attempt to relieve his own frustration. Taeyang brushed his hand away, stroking Jiho’s cock himself, matching the strokes with his own thrusts. 

‘H-Hyung-‘ Jiho choked out, moaning loudly, Taeyang finally giving in as he came, filling Jiho with his ringalingajuice, white streaks of cum leaking from Jiho’s cock only seconds after. 

Taeyang pulled out of Jiho, turning him around and kissing him gently on his eyes, nose and lips. 

 

******

 

(‘Wait… why do you just carry lube around with you?’

‘Honestly in retrospect it’s probably why my girlfriend keeps accusing me of cheating.’ 

‘You should probably be smarter about that.’

‘Yeah.’)


End file.
